Saint row female style
by boy-romance
Summary: Okay me version of a cool game saints row with changers such as different characters dying and living a person revenger will be had lives will change in this saint. m for langue and violence.
1. Prouloge

**Okay so you could be a female in the second saints row but not the first and I decided to make a few changers at the end there will be a pairing. **

**players pov**

I couldn't believe it Ghost my brother in all but blood was dead and it was the shits fault he ran of the Stillwater I knew he was going to work for the vice kings okay I should explain myself. Am Silena Ghost was my best friend even in dippers or other friend was Matthew we were a team in a gang our name the darkness we wore all black me and Ghost were the best he could easily kill one hundred people on his own. Matthew was a little follower I never did like him buy Ghost trained him and soon he became the third member the vice kings were pushing in and he sold out to theme it was a shit storm there was three hundred I noticed some were our gang probably angry we got all the attention one member of the vice kings want on about how the crew would crumble with out us

Ghost "yeh well lucky were going to kill you all." he said in his normal cocky tone and that's when it all want down bullets were flaying there were about ten left when Ghost was stabbed and he continued killing I was about to got shot when Ghost tackled him out the window I never did find a body and I have this crazy hope he was still alive. anyway after the fight the reminding fall back all because the boss never authorized it but Mathew want with theme and I followed I had nothing over then my black t-shirt and black pants and yes black shoes and shocks. I was walking down the street thinking how to make this work how to find Mathew and put a bullet between his had I walked past a watch seller wall fake watchers. a walked past a whore

Whore "hey babe I can show you a good time." she said I almost vomited at that though

vice king one "oh hell no." I looked over to see three Vice kings

Vice king two "man fuck the Rollerz man are you going to let theme disrespect us." said another one my rage was bulling

Vice king there "shit what do you think." he said going over to it and spraying it just thane three people in blue showed up there most likely the Rollerz's

thane a fight started and soon another gang joined the Los Carnales there was a crash I rolled out the way just in time a roller killed the late los Carnales just to be shoot by the last vice king he walked up to me.

Vice king "wrong place wrong time dog." just as I was about to kill him a herd a gun shot but new it wasn't him.

Julius "you okay player." I looked up to see a person in purple.

Troy "Julius lets move." the person Julius helped me up and we walked just as the car exploded he lade me to a corner and we sat down

Julius "that don't look to bed you should be fine." he said I looked down to see a grazed leg I have had worse. "that's troy you can thank him later." he said pointing to another person wearing purple that's there collar thane.

Troy "hey" he said he was inpatient I could see.

Julius "the row ain't safe no more girl. we got gangs fighting over shit what ain't there's and you in the way that don't care if you repainting or not." well in a sense I am in a gang well am I no I left that behind.

Troy "Julius this is no time to recruit." idiot I can see they need help and I would help theme.

Julius "we need all the help we can get son." he new what he was talking about.

Troy "no we need to get our asses out of here." he said I wanted to punch him in the face for that remark.

Julies "in a minute look the row has a problem come to the church when you want to be part of the solution." he said walking of with Troy I don't know why but I don't trust him but I will help theme.

**okay that's it for now hope you enjoyed. and review this is a Prologue **


	2. Clering out the row

**disclaimer me no own saints row 1 THQ and volition do I just want to say thank you to Lalilulelovee for you review but this is my style am happy with it and if people don't like it then the can find another fic but a do want to say thank you I try to get into detailed but looking back on the chapter it wasn't my best work. I hope this makes up for it oh and if you want to be my Beta for my saints row fic's hit me up with a pm. **

Saline pov

I walked up to the church I saw a hole bunch of people in purple just then Julius walked out with Troy standing there.

Julius "Every motherfucker here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be riding around thinking they own these streets. I don't care what flags there flaying Rollerz Carnales vice kings... no ones making this nigger screed to walk the row. were about to lock this shit down right now." at this very shoots were hard.

Gat "fuck yeh.!" at the top of his lungs turning towards me "who the fucks this chick." he said.

Julius "Troy and I found her we want to see if she will ride with us." I smiled at this wall on the inside_._

Gat "Julius if she wants to run with the saints she has to be canonized." he said I looked at him he was cute and he was my age twenty I looked down no wanting him to notice.

Troy "he's right Julius we all had to do it." he said

Julius "you reedy for this player." I responded by cracking my knuckles at first it was easy they sent one person he want for a kick and I grabbed his leg and snapped it sending him down. then the was two one want for a punch I grabbed his hand and used my foot on the over one sending her crashing she hit her head I turned my attention back to this person I jumped up getting my leg around his head and flipping him it knocked him out. then there were three I used my skills and jumped knocking one down then using the momentum I kicked of sending me to my next target sending a powerful kick then I drooped down and when at my net opponent he tried for a swing a slid down and before he could turn I was up and sent a punch nocking him out.

Troy "you earned you coolers today." yeh you better believe I did then some dude I didn't know approached me.

Dex "that's some impressive shit the only over saint to kick ass like that was Johnny." he said pointing to the person how I was steering at before.

Gat he leaned forded and I imaged us kissing but that's wasn't going to happen. "shit took me half the time." I smiled at this he had to be better than me.

Gat pov

when I watched this new chick fight I was mesmerized and that smile was cocky just like me I knew we would be god friends hell if I wasn't dating Aisha I would date her hell what am I saying she most likely has a boyfriend at this a got a strange felling could it be jealousy when I herd Dex say my name I responded with a witty come back and there was that smile acutely it wasn't the same it was a genre one I found myself again mesmerized okay then I thought what would it be like kissing her had out the gutter Johnny.

Saline Pov

I turned to see Julies walking towards me I fist bumped him "welcome to the third street saints." I didn't say anything infect now that I think about it a haven't said anything since Ghost death. "now lets get down to business if were serious about taking back the row we got let those motherfuckers mow what time it is. now you brake it down its all about respect get enough of it there going to back down and were going to move on in. we got some." he started looking around. "we got some friends in town that could use or help course you could just drop any motherfucker how's flaying the wrong flag. as long as word gets out the saints are on the row I don't care how you do it you feel me." we all nodded or head at this. after getting a number for a weal woman Troy came up to me.

Troy "alright its time for you to bye a piece." he hander me some cash and we walked to friendly fire I mean what name is that for a gun store anyway we walked in and I got a NR4 in my opine the best handgun. I also brought a T3K urban. "okay chick what do you say we take that piece and clean out the row." he said I nodded we ran up to two Vice kings members and I popped them in the head a reloaded there were two other vice king but before I got a shot of they were firing a rolled behind a wall and when they stopped I popped up and shoot them straight in the eye. "you don't mass around do you." he said sounding surprised he hadn't got a single shot of. out of no wear another gang member came at me a quickly reached for my knife and stabbed him in the neck pulling out my knife as blood sprayed out getting on me damn now am going to have to get new clothes. I decided to pick up some money. another came from behind the wall and I shoot him as well. I decided to grebe there car and drove by them popping a driver in the had he told me to got to a place called forgive and forget you hide out until they lose interest so we did just that. "hey man now that everything taken care of can you drop me of at freckle bitch's I'm jonesi'n for a fun bag." I raise an eyebrow at this but I speed of and then drifted into the parking space then my phone rang.

Julies "god job player word has gotten out that the saints ain't bullshitting now we got to lock or rep down." with that I want to work and helped a friend of Julies start up a pimp business however I did worn him not to do shit to theme like the other pimps and if he did he would be screwed and not in the god way it was the first time I talked and I could see he was screed. I get a call telling me of a los Carnales hide out when I got there it was an old building I kicked the door down. drawing attention to me a shoot the person in the hade sending there blood splattering on the wall I walked into the next room before I could do anything I guy came at me with a knife he tried to stab me but a grabbed his hand and flipped the knife and drove it into him then I spoon his dead body around blocking the bullets and shot the dude froe the eye making it pop out. I rolled behind cove and checked my gun two bullets left grate fucking grate. but I popped up and shoot theme laving me with a machine gun. I kicked the door down and ran after the last man I grabbed a car and had a high speed chase I got ahead of him and did a spin so I was driving backward and sprayed a hole clip into him killing him and making the car flip. after I got back I crashed thinking what a day first a joined the saints then I clear out the row and thane I helped some pimp got his number if I need his help as if I would then there was the hole getting a new area for us and from the best gang in this town that felt good with that I feel asleep.

after I woke I checked my phone and saw I had a message from Julius it said meet me and troy at the church we have some thing we need to do. so I got dressed got some money and drove to a clothes shop and brought purple jeans and a purple wife beater t-shirt and then I got a now sleeves fake lever jacket I got back in my car and drove to the church and waited there for Julius and Troy also I picked up a vice 9 I hared all gangs use it so I could just pick up there ammo then I noticed them.

Troy "so check it I got a tip saying there's a turf war going on right now am thinking we roll in there and drop all those batches taking there place as ours what you say." I started thinking how would he know this then I assumed some of our guys were there

Julius "hope you strapped player cus were about to go in hard." oh you better believe it I will prove myself so I can do more jobs.

Troy " am not going to lie when we go in shit has hit the fan. Julius you sure is cool we take this chick instead of Johnny." I raised any eyebrow now I was determined to prove myself also all the gangs carry a vice 9 so I picked one up. I then drifted into the lot to see two saints shooting at some Rollerz I quickly rolled behind cover but I felt a bullet skin past my arm I shoot the one he had a cheep shoot in the head before spotting two more in the same spot. as I walked down the another one jumped me he tried a slash but I caught it and after hitting him I flipped the blade around and cut his thought. then I walked into some Los Carnales I fired three quick shots killing theme all then a car came at us I fired a quick shot braking the window then froe a grade making theme jump but not fast enough after that I picked up there ammo, then two more came around the corner but I killed theme before they could fire a shoot. when I rounded the corner there was a big war a pulled out my machine gun and killed them all with one clip also killing a lieutenant for the los Carnales. then I saw a vice king and my blood boiled as a shoot him in the face he would die in ten minutes when I walked around the next corner a saw a Rollerz van ramming into a vice kings car sending it flaying then the driver got out but he I shoot him then I killed the lieutenant vice king after killing the remaining vice kings I want to the last section killing Rollerz on the way and refilling my ammo at one time I hard Troy saying he saying how thanks he is they we found me. when I turned the corner I saw a knife coming at me a grabbed the arm and boke at and shot him in the face after getting rid of his body I fired three rounds into the last Rollerz before killing the last lieutenant.

Julius "what did I say Troy the kids a natural." well technically am not I learnt with Ghost but something had to go wrong the cops showed up and Troy voiced my opinions.

Troy "the cops are here we got to lose theme." so I jacked a vice king car with there egos the car was still running so I drove out of there not hitting the brake and lost the cops or so I thought another one rammed into me however I got the car stable and took to quick shots taking there tiers out and losing therm. "now that's over can you drop me and Julius off at the church." well you wish is my commend.

Julius "we did it playa Saints row is ours again." I though I did that or well apparently now I have done it grate so much to do "don't think am finished with you yet." I knew that after what I showed today I had a smile on my face. "Am holding a meeting at the church." well where ales would yeh hold it. "swing my in fifty minutes got it ." I nodded my had and when they left I got my phone out and want to my notes I decided I would help the two drug trafficking with them selling it should hurt the Los carioles. fifty minutes latter I decided after the drug trafficking I would do some escorting I shrived at the thought.

Julius "Listen up people" you had to say that no one was talking "I got some serious shit to discuses" rally I would of never gassed. "yeh we cleaned out the row ." what I thought I did but didn't but now I have wow I just confused myself. "you think for a second that's going to stop theme." well they will slow down but if you think about it we have the shittiest place so they ain't going to come here well not unleash we pissed theme off. "unless we wipe all these muthafuckas out there going to keep coming." no rally I wouldn't have guessed not the sarcasm "and the ain't going to be happy." rally and way would that be is it because were going to fuck theme. "it ain't going to be settled until the Carnales, the Rollerz and the vice king ain't nothing but a memory." excellent plan my friend. "Dex" he said pointing to the dude that came up to me before. "you got the Carnales ever since the hooked up with the Colombians." hold on I now them they helped a gang were I was from damn I recall running theme of it was fun. "its like they own this town." well it was the same story. "and with that drug money rolling in we cant compete" well that make sense with the money they will bye the shops for sale and that makes theme more money for weapons. "we cant compete be smart how you move against theme the Lopez family been running that gang for thirty years." okay they will be hard "there's a resin there still around." okay I will help take theme out.

Dex "got it." I yes kind of person intrusting I can see it something comes up he will levee us.

Julius "Troy you're dealing with the vice kings." I could feel my anger growing I know got a grip its just there name but I hate that as well.

Troy "not a chance." oh he is going to get it.

Julius "fuck you say." I knew he was angry but I could see fear damn is this how he ran theme with fear I hope not.

Troy "anyone but theme." okay he didn't like the vice kings was he screed or did it go further the vice kings were connected to the police no am thinking to much into this.

Julius "you screed about going after Benjamin king." oh that will be it but I also noticed the t one in Julius voice and I figured they were friends at one stage damn that will be hard.

Gat "man fuck that I'll take king out." yes you will but Troy will take the credit for you planes what now thy I think about it will be kill every vice king then have some bearers yep not the best plan."

Julius "its not that simple." or but it is you don't trust him like you don't trust me.

Gat "bullets still kill muthafuckas right?" well last time I checked. "doesn't get much simple than that." and he has a point and its not cruse I have a crush on him okay I did not just admit that.

Julius "keep an eye on you're boy." he said to Troy how nodded and now Gat will back down.

Gat "I don't need a fucking babysitter Julius." or not I like him more and more damn I admitted it again.

Julius "keep an eye on you're boy" he repeated and troy nodded again before Gat could say anything Dex did

Dex "who's got the Rollerz." what do you want the fame what a git I don't like him.

Lin "I do." said an unknowing girl walking in and wearing blue.

Gat "Lin." he asked confused maybe his girlfriend. "what you wearing blue for." for shits and giggles most likely an undercover job.

Julius "I asked Lin to hoke up with the Rollerz." and we have I winner me. "we don't know much about these fuckas." newest gang in town thane easy to take out I hope. "so I wanted one of us on the inside." hey I got a new name for yeh captain obvious because well isn't it obvious. then some dude came forwarded I think his name was Dave.

Dave? "I didn't think rollers pimped hos." I was about to kick his ass but Lin punched him straight in the face throwing her shoulder to much.

Lin "any other comments." I was about to say something when Gat beet me to it.

Gat "yeah when you punch don't throw your shoulder to much." I smiled I rally like him he would get along grate with my brother well he would off if he went dead I will find you Matthew.

Lin "shut up Johnny." still I could see in her eyes she was filling that information.

Gat "hey am just saying" sure yeah are or hold on you just want the last word what I like a lot.

Julius "once were done here player go talk to one of these guys they'll have something for you to do." I nodded my had as he was talking to me "its our time now lets get this shit started at this load screams were herd I even joined in the only one how noticed was Gat how just looked at me before joining in. okay Saline first the vice kings then the Rollerz and then the los Carnales excellent plan me.

Gat pov

when I hared her scream I was soaked it was the first sound from her sure it wasn't much still I couldn't help checking her out again and again I thought of Aisha. I took another look at the new girl something was wrong I could tell ah ill figure it out latter for now I will enjoy the partied and just like that I got wasted but I noticed the new chick spraying the wall with a well a devil angle type thing but it was amazing that should be or symbol with that I passed out.

**okay took longer then I thought but hopefully the next chapter is out soon also I decider I will trey I new witting style but review witch hone I should use the next two will be the same and by the time I come back to this story it might bee weak as I have another two to get to four chapters then am adding another fic what will be saints row called Johnny sister see if you can geese what its about well bye. **


End file.
